


never seen nobody shine the way you do

by littleluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But there’s smut too, F/F, First Time Together, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I mean it still is, supposed to be a cute oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleluthor/pseuds/littleluthor
Summary: Y'all saw the tweet it's just that w some smut thrown in xx





	never seen nobody shine the way you do

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all saw the tweet it's just that w some smut thrown in xx

 

 

Lena had been in her office with the news playing idly in the background as she worked on getting through the final stretch of the days stack of seemingly never ending paperwork when she heard it. At first she thought that she had just been concentrating too hard for a little too long and that her mind had began to hallucinate, but upon tearing her focus away from the sheet that her eyes had been scanning over, she found that she wasn’t going crazy and her ears had actually picked it up correctly. There, on the news, was Kara introducing herself to the world. Only, it wasn’t Kara, it was Supergirl, and the confusion that Lena was currently experiencing was second only to the time where she had figured it out for herself.

 

She had gone through months of living in a confused haze when Kara Danvers had first come into her life all sunshine and an overwhelming belief that Lena was __good__ and _ _kind__ , there was just something oddly familiar about her that Lena couldn’t quite put her finger on and it only seemed to get worse the more time that passed. It wasn’t until she was rescued by Supergirl after a pretty brutal attack by CADMUS, that to this day she still had trouble coming to terms with, that Lena finally put all of the pieces together and worked it out.

 

She had been in and out of consciousness for what felt like days, her body ached from the strain that accompanied being strung up and pressed for information by a team of goons much bigger than herself, she was completely exhausted and she really just wanted to go home and sleep in her soft, warm bed instead of the harsh coldness of wherever she was currently being held against her will. It wasn’t until she was halfway to passing out yet again when she felt a familiar warmth engulf her accompanied by the soft scent of what Lena knew to be Kara’s go to perfume, and honestly Lena thought that she was just so far gone that she was imagining Kara coming to her rescue. It wasn’t until she came to in the hospital later that evening and found Kara worriedly chewing on her bottom lip that Lena put the pieces together. Kara had informed her that Supergirl had come to save Lena, that Supergirl had brought her to safety and made sure she was taken care of at the hospital before calling Kara to let her know, but Lena knew better. It was as though she was seeing everything in color for the first time since meeting Kara. She had bits and pieces that didn’t quite make sense, but after waking up in the hospital and putting it all together, her brain suddenly had the complete picture.

 

The sheer look of pain on Kara’s face as she had looked down at her in the hospital bed coupled with the soft, reassuring things that Supergirl had whispered to Lena on the way to the hospital had been more than enough for Lena to know that Kara was obviously keeping her secret for personal reasons, it wasn’t anything to do with not trusting Lena with her identity, and Lena was more than content to keep her new found knowledge to herself if it meant staying right here in Kara’s arms as she scratched at her scalp and whispered to her about just how grateful she was that Lena was okay.

 

Now though, Lena was sitting in her office watching Supergirl introduce herself to the world as Kara. Not Kara Danvers, of course, but Kara nonetheless, and she was extremely confused as to why Kara would risk revealing her identity in such a way. Of course people who had no idea who Kara Danvers was would be unfazed but anyone who got so much as a glimpse of Kara walking in the bullpen at Catco would figure it out instantly, right? It wasn’t that Lena had fallen hopelessly in love with her best friend and had unintentionally committed every single detail from the little scar above her eyebrow to the freckle just inside of her elbow to memory. No, surely it was glaringly obvious to anyone who got close enough that Kara Danvers and Supergirl were one in the same, it had nothing to do with the fact that Lena had been crushing on them both before being thrown head first into a world where they were suddenly one person and she found herself falling further and further each and every day until she was barely able to prevent herself from blurting out her feelings the second that Kara wrapped her arms around her during movie nights or snuck into her office between meetings with Lena’s favourite snacks and a steaming hot cup of desperately needed coffee.

 

Lena was halfway through writing out a text message to Kara when she realized that she wasn’t supposed to know that Kara Danvers was the woman currently on her screen, and she quickly deleted what she had already written in favor of something simpler and made a mental note to not let herself slip up like that again even if no damage had come from it.

 

_Lena: Hey, dinner at mine tonight? All you can eat, it’s my treat. -L x_

__

Lena didn’t hear back from Kara until an hour or so later when she was just beginning to wrap up her work for the day and get ready to head home. Her phone buzzed on her desk as she was saving her work and logging out of her laptop and she immediately picked it up the moment that she saw Kara’s name pop up.

 

_Kara: Yeah of course, I missed you this week. See you at 7? I’ll bring those chocolates that you like. -K x_

__

Lena immediately typed out a response, sending it off to Kara before she finished up tidying away all of the paperwork strewn around her desk from the afternoon.

__

_Lena: Just leaving now, see you at 7. I missed you too. -L x_

__

It was already nearing seven by the time Lena finally got home. The traffic in the city was always insane during the week but she usually left her office so late that she missed it, unless she had plans with Kara on a weekday in which case she would be gone by five, six at the very latest.

 

Lena barely had time to shower and put on some comfy clothes before a knock at the door caught her attention and she happily made her way over to unlock it for Kara.

 

“Oh you are a sight for sore eyes.” Kara breathed out, looking significantly more stressed than she usually did, although Lena put it down to everything that had gone on earlier in the day. Kara quickly stepped inside and pulled Lena in for a long hug, cradling her head against her chest as she slowly exhaled and Lena simply just clung onto her back, more than content to give Kara a hug if that’s what she needed after her long day.

 

“I saw you on the news earlier.” Lena told her quietly in an attempt to comfort her before she realized what she had said, quickly pulling away and rapidly rambling to correct herself. “I mean, uh, Supergirl. Did you see it? Her name is Kara too! It’s actually kind of cool if you think about it, you guys are kinda friends, right? Did you know that you have the same name? I mean.. What are the chances, huh? I think she had a rough day too, I mean what with all the anti alien stuff and all-..” she trailed off as she noticed how intensely Kara was currently staring at her. It look as if she was trying to stop herself from exploding and the little crinkle in her forehead that appeared whenever she was stressed or confused was out in full force.

 

It felt like an eternity before anything happened despite it only being a few seconds in reality, they each just stood completely frozen on the spot. Just as Lena was about to ask what the hell was going on, Kara pulled away completely from the hug and crossed the room before she began pacing back and forth across the expanse of the room.

 

“I can’t do this anymore.” she exclaimed after a moment as Lena watched on in confusion. “I can’t keep lying to you, not when I-.. Not when I feel the way I do.” she was rambling more to herself than to Lena, but it was out loud nonetheless. “I’m her, Lena!” Kara began to raise her voice ever so slightly as she turned all of her attention to Lena. “I’m her! She’s me! I’m Supergirl and I can’t keep hiding it from you anymore! I love and respect you way too much to keep lying to you and I never intended to hurt you by keeping it a secret. My name is Kara Zor-El, I’m from Krypton and I-.. I think that I’m in love with you.” she blurted out loudly before her mouth slammed closed and terror filled her eyes as she realized what she had just said.

 

Lena’s breath got stuck in her chest and she had to take a long moment to ground herself and process if she had just heard what Kara had said correctly. Kara had arrived barely three minutes ago, and suddenly they were caught in this strange in between stage where whatever was said next would change their lives drastically whether it was good or bad.

 

“I.. Uh.. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have.. Um..” Kara nervously fidgeted with her glasses as she stared down at the floor. Lena’s chest was still heaving and her heart felt as though it was trying and almost succeeding to tear it’s way out of her chest. It didn’t ease up until a few moments later when Kara exhaled a deep breath and spoke up once again. “Actually you know what.. No, I’m not. I’m not sorry.” she said with an almost overwhelming amount of confidence as she stood tall. “I’m Supergirl, and I’m in love with you, Lena Luthor.”

 

Before Lena had even registered what she was doing, her body propelled her forward towards Kara who immediately wrapped her arms tightly around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Lena had been out of breath before it even started, and she found herself unable to breath after barely a few seconds, but she didn’t want to pull away. She had thought about this moment for years, it was a moment that she didn’t ever think that she would experience while she was awake and now here she was, kissing Kara. Her best friend Kara, who had just not only trusted Lena with the biggest part of herself, but had also confessed her love to her.

 

It was Kara that pulled away first when she heard Lena’s heart begin to stutter a little and she realized that she hadn’t taken a breath for almost an entire minute. She couldn’t suppress the laugh that escaped her when Lena immediately tried to chase her lips after she pulled back ever so slightly to let her breathe, but the noise quickly got lost in her throat as she took in the sight before her. Lena’s pupils were blown wide and her lips were slightly swollen, cheeks tinged pink and a smile on her face that was so incredibly soft and so incredibly _Lena_ that Kara knew she would remember it for the rest of her life.

 

“Thanks for finally telling me, Supergirl.” Lena whispered as she reached up to cup Kara’s cheek in her palm.

 

“Y- You knew?” Kara asked quietly in return. It felt as though speaking any louder would burst the bubble that the two of them had found themselves in.

 

“Of course I knew.” Lena told her with smile. “I would be crazy to fall in love with a women that I _didn’t_  know was Supergirl of all people.” she nudged her playfully.

 

“I’m really sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner, Lena. I wanted to, I wanted to tell you so badly but I wasn’t allowed and I was just so worried that something bad would happen to you if you found out and people got wind of it. I just-.. Wait.. You love me?” Kara trailed off with a whisper as though she couldn’t actually believe what she had just said.

 

Lena simply nodded in response, smiling before she reached up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips gently to Kara’s once more. “I love you.” she whispered against her lips. “I’m _in_  love with you.”

 

She barely had a moment to compose herself before Kara returned her kiss with every single ounce of enthusiasm that she could muster. Lena’s brain went completely blank as she felt her whole body begin to heat up and melt into Kara’s arms as the kiss turned from loving and innocent in the blink of an eye to Lena’s back being pressed up against the nearest wall with her tongue in Kara’s mouth.

 

Her body felt as though it was burning up, her fantasies paled in comparison to the feeling that actually accompanied being able to kiss Kara Danvers, or rather, Kara Zor-El. It wasn’t until Lena began to tug lightly at the hem of Kara’s shirt in a silent question that Kara finally pulled away and the sight was absolutely _devastating._ Lena had never seen Kara look so out of focus and dreamy in her entire life and from the way that Kara was staring at her in return she guessed that she must look  the exact same, she certainly felt it.

 

“We have to stop.. I want.. We should do this the right way.” Kara breathed heavily as her hands settled warmly on Lena’s waist.

 

“Does this feel like the wrong way to you?” Lena asked as she began to move into Kara’s space once again, and that was all the persuasion that Kara needed to realize that they didn’t need to wait, nor did she want to.

 

Lena let out a squeal as Kara crouched down to grab the backs of her thighs before hoisting her up around her waist and making her way to the bedroom with Lena clinging to her like a koala bear. Lena took the opportunity to press soft kisses to Kara’s neck as she wandered down the hallway and then into Lena’s bedroom, nudging the door open with her foot before depositing Lena down on the bed.

 

Kara began to crawl up her body the second that Lena was comfortable, and Lena immediately reached out to cup her cheeks once again, dragging her lips down to meet her own. The mood changed the moment that Lena pressed the apex of her thighs up into Kara’s abdomen with a gentle roll of her hips as she sighed contently into Kara’s mouth. Kara seemed to take the hint immediately and mirrored Lena’s movement, pressing down into her center so that Lena could find the slightest hint of friction against her clit.

 

They continued that way for a while, Kara slowly moving away from Lena’s mouth to kiss along her cheeks, stopping briefly to give some love to the freckle on her throat that she’s been dreaming about kissing for way too long, before moving back over to the side of her neck and spending some time trying to find the spots that Lena liked attention being paid to. She listened carefully to her breathing, waiting until Lena’s soft whimpers turned to quiet moans that took on a hint of impatience before she finally let up and moved back to kiss her lips.

 

“Lift up your butt.” Kara told her quietly as she undid the button and zipper on Lena’s jeans.

 

“My wha-.. Oh.” Lena caught on to what Kara meant and immediately shifted her hips up so that Kara could take them off.

 

Kara crawled down to the bottom of the bed to help Lena rid herself of her jeans before taking her own off along with her shirt, the buttons of which had already been almost entirely undone by Lena during their make out session, before she moved back up to the top of the bed. Lena had beat her to removing her shirt, and all Kara found herself unable to do anything but just _stare._  There was just so much to look at and her wildest dreams couldn’t compare to sight before her. Lena with her hair fanned out over the pillow, her skin flushed a light shade of pink and her eyes blown so wide that Kara wanted to do nothing more than get lost in them.

 

Lena was wearing mismatched underwear, her choice of bra was more for comfort than for sexy reasons, which made sense given the fact that she had no idea what was going to happen, but Kara couldn’t stop staring. It was the most overwhelmingly incredible feeling she had ever felt and nothing could have prepared her for the impatient huff that Lena let out before she whipped her own bra off and smirked up at Kara as though she knew the exact effect that it would have on her.

 

“I.. You.. Fuck, Lena.” Kara breathed out as she continued to stare. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

“You can touch them, you know.” Lena teased with a soft smile as she ran her hands up and over Kara’s abs. “You’re pretty perfect yourself, by the way. I’ve thought about this a lot, but it’s already way better than I imagined.” she admitted quietly as Kara leaned down to kiss her once again.

 

“I’ve thought about this too.” Kara placed a quick kiss on the center of her chest, just below her neck before cupping a breast in each of her palms. She knew that she was most definitely smiling like an idiot, as the smug grin on Lena’s face was confirming, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Not when she could feel Lena’s nipples hardening beneath her touch and hear her heart begin to race in her chest. She had wanted to do this for _so long_ and she was finally getting to do it, so she fully intended on smiling like a maniac.

 

Kara felt a hand on the back of her neck gently guiding her down after a while and she was more than happy to oblige, removing one of her hands to leave a trail of kisses along the side of Lena’s breast before taking a pebbled nipple in her mouth. The contented sigh was  _ _most_ likely_ Lena’s, although she couldn’t say for sure. She could have happily stayed there forever getting intimately acquainted with Lena’s breasts, her head bopping up and down with the arch of Lena’s back. The soft keening sounds coming from Lena as she swirled her tongue and pinched gently with her fingertips. The taste of her skin on her lips. God, she wished that she had done this a lot sooner.

 

Lena felt as though she was on fire. It was overwhelming in the best possible way. Her chest was heaving and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears but all she could think about was that she needed _more._ She tugged gently on Kara’s hair, hoping that she would get the hint because Lena wasn’t entirely sure that her voice would even work right now.

 

Usually she would worry about seeming so desperate, but she  _ _was__  desperate and this was  _ _Kara__. She would never judge her for anything, so she pulled a little harder on the blonde hair currently strewn across her chest and canted her hips ups in an effort to get her attention.

 

Kara released her nipple with a loud pop a few seconds later before reaching up to place a kiss on her lips.

 

“I’ve got you.” she promised Lena before making her way back down again, kissing and nipping at the skin on display before soothing it with her tongue and repeating until she had gotten to where she wanted to be.

 

Kara mouthed her way to the inside of Lena’s thighs before she smoothed her hands gently over the expanse of her hips and Lena allowed her legs to fall open a little wider despite the sudden insecurity running through her veins. Although it was forgotten almost immediately as she felt Kara’s warm breath wash over her and she felt herself growing wetter by the second.

 

Despite what she hoped, Kara had evidently decided that Lena hadn’t suffered enough, and she completely skipped passed where Lena desperately needed her attention to be in favor of sucking a couple of bruises into the skin on the inside of her thighs. Lena had never felt so torn in her life, she was endlessly enjoying the attention that Kara was giving her but she also _really_ needed Kara’s attention to be elsewhere.

 

After what felt like an eternity, Kara mercifully lay fully on her stomach and let her hands slide up through Lena’s slick, her warm fingers curling against her as she barely contained the deep groan that threatened to escape. Lena couldn't help but flush red at the slick sound echoing throughout the room as Kara spread her lips with her fingers before looking up at her.

 

“Can I?” she asked roughly and Lena was so taken aback at the gravelly tone of her voice she almost came on the spot.

 

“Yes, yes, please, god please Kara.” she replied breathlessly as Kara _finally_ lowered her mouth down.

 

Lena was unable to suppress the moan that escaped her the second that she felt Kara’s tongue run through her with a long, lazy lick. She tried to keep her eyes open, she really did. The sight of Kara between her legs, all slow, sloppy licks was a sight that Lena knew would never ever leave her memory for as long as she lived, but it wasn’t  long before she found herself unable to keep them open and reluctantly allowed them to flutter closed as she focused on the sensation of Kara’s mouth on her.

 

It was barely a few minutes until the coil in Lena’s stomach grew almost painfully tight and she knew that she wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer as her thighs began to shake. A high pitched moan was pulled from her as Kara’s tongue hit just the right spot and the coil finally burst free with a quick warning of _Kara I’m coming-._

__

Kara held her hips down as tightly as she could without hurting her so that she could guide her through it. She continued to lick gently at Lena as she came down, her voice slowly going from yelling about how good everything felt along with a few choice curse words and Kara’s name thrown in every few seconds, to complete silence. The only sound in the room was Lena’s heavy breathing, and the sound of Kara cleaning her up with her tongue before eventually moving to press sticky, slow kisses to her thighs once again.

 

When the feeling returned to her limbs, Lena reached down to intertwine her fingers with the ones that Kara still hand resting on her hips.

 

“That was..” she trailed off, unable to find the words that would express how she felt.

 

“I know.” Kara agreed as she pressed yet another kiss to the inside of Lena’s thigh. “Can you go for round two?” she asked with smirk,  making sure that Lena was ready before diving back in once again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter - @kashymcgraths


End file.
